


The grieving process

by LndsyShaye



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LndsyShaye/pseuds/LndsyShaye





	The grieving process

Shane can admit that he is jealous. God, is he jealous. Jealous of Lori and what she has.

When he only had weekends that were few and far between. When he had to settle for stolen kisses, and discreet hotels with rough   
sheets. When he had to be satisfied with what he could get. It was never enough. But Lori, she had him everyday. 

Every. Single. Day.

So yeah, Shane fucked her. He kissed every part of her, searching for something that Rick had left behind. Because, she was as   
close as he would ever get to Rick again.


End file.
